Girls Night
by nooooooooooo
Summary: Alli and Clare plan a girls' night, but they get a pair of frightening visitors. One-Shot


**A/N: I've been seeing a few stories like this lately, and I just wanted to make my own :P Hope you guys like it :D Btw, Eclare and Dralli are still alive, okay ? :D **

"I can't believe you made me watch that movie," Clare spoke, turning on the light.

"It wasn't even that scary!" Alli laughed at her best friend's terrified face. They were having a girls' night and Alli had insisted on picking the movie.

"'_Not scary'_? Alli, that girls' head got chopped off and her brother found it in the fridge!"

"It's only a movie Clare," Alli laughed again, earning herself a pillow to the face. Clare stuck her tongue out at her, walking to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit, you should make me a sandwich," she smiled.

"I am not making you a sandwich."

"_Pleaseeee_ Clare-bear? I'll love you forever!" Alli begged, pouting her lip. Clare rolled her eyes and sighed.

"PB and J or ham and cheese?" She asked, and Alli skipped to her side.

"Whichever you feel like making," Alli smiled, pulling out two glasses. She filled them to the brim with root beer.

"Hey, look at this knife," Alli picked it up from where it was on the counter. "It looks like the one from the movie!"

"Alli, can you please put that down? I don't trust you with sharp objects," Clare half-joked. She was sure Alli wouldn't do anything, but that movie had her spooked.

"Clare doesn't trust me with a knife? Hmm..." Alli got a devious look in her eyes, and she smirked at Clare.

"Seriously Alli?" Clare shot her a look, and Alli laughed, putting the knife down. Alli gave Clare her drink and Clare gave Alli her sandwich and they moved back to the living room. Turning on the TV, the girls ate in silence. When they were done, Clare took the plates and cups back to the sink.

"Uh, Alli," Clare spoke, and Alli turned around on the couch, eyebrow raised. "Where did you put the knife?"

"On the counter where I found it, why?" Alli asked.

"It's not here," Clare looked around. The knife wasn't anywhere. "Alli, where did it go-"

"Clare, you're paranoid," Alli told her, even though her voice shook a little too. "Just..come sit down and watch some Spongebob; I'm going to go change into my pajamas, I'll be right back, okay?" Clare did as she was told, sitting on the couch. Alli grabbed her bag and made it towards Clare's bedroom.

After a few seconds, though, Clare heard Alli scream.

"Alli?" Clare took the stairs two at a time when she rushed to her room. But when she got there, everything was normal. Her bed was made, nothing seemed out of place, but there was no Alli. "Alli, this isn't funny," Clare called out, scared. "If you're going to pop out and scare me, it's not going to work because I'm not falling for it," Clare's hands shook as she backed out of her room and turned around.

She made her way back to the living room, and noticed the TV was off. She didn't turn the TV off when she ran to her room...did she?

She couldn't remember.

She heard the door to her room being open and shut, and she was sure there were footsteps coming from upstairs. "Alli?" She called out again, and she was about ready to shit her pants. "Seriously, this isn't funny," she didn't know what to do. Things like this didn't happen in real life, her life wasn't a horror movie!

And, like a terrible cliche, the lights went out.

"How original," she spoke bitterly, straining her eyes to see. Her eyes soon adjusted, and she felt the wall for the light switch.

When the lights came back on, Clare was face to face with a guy in a mask. He was about a head taller than her, and he held the kitchen knife in his hand. Clare let out a terrified scream and brought her knee up to his crotch. The guy groaned as he dropped to his knees.

Clare was looking for something to defend herself with when he shook his mask off. "Uncle, uncle!" Drew cried out before he got hit again.

"Drew!" Clare yelled, kneeling next to him. "What the hell! Why are you in my house scaring the crap out of me!"

"You boyfriend...thought it would be funny..." Drew groaned again, grabbing his crotch. Just then, another guy in a mask came down the stairs, his hand over Alli's mouth. Eli shook of his mask, revealing a smirk.

"What happened?" He looked at his girlfriend, at his friend on the ground with his hand between his legs.

"Tell your girlfriend to play soccer or something," Drew shut his eyes tight.

"Ow!" Eli let go of Alli. "Did you just _bite_ my hand?"

"What the fuck was all this for!" Alli exploded, her hands on her hips. She went to stand by Clare, who was red with anger. "You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

"It was funny," Drew started, and Alli turned to glare at him.

"_Funny?_ You think it was funny to think that someone was in the house wanting to kill us? When you guys grabbed me I thought I was going to be raped and stabbed and left for dead in her closet, not to mention-" she kept ranting, talking with her hands for emphasis.

"Maybe we should leave them alone," Eli whispered in Clare's ear, and she allowed him to lead her to her room. When he closed the door behind him though, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"Don't think you're off the hook, because you're not."

"Clare, it was a _joke_," Eli smiled.

"But it wasn't funny! I was seriously scared for my life!"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Yeah, you should be."

"C'mon Clare," Eli sat down on her bed and held on his arms for her to come next to him. She gave him a wary look before sighing. She sat next to him, leaning her head on his chest.

"Don't do that again," she warned, "or next time you'll both be on the ground, gabbing your junk."

Eli laughed, kissing the top of Clare's head. "I don't doubt that one bit." They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other, before Eli said, "Do you think it's safe to go downstairs?"

"Nah, Alli probably turned my living room into a nuclear war zone," she laughed. Eli laughed too, and the couple shared a kiss. Nothing too special,, but it was still sweet. It was cut short though when Alli walked into the room. She was still fuming, and she locked her eyes on Eli. "And you; just because you came upstairs to make-out with Clare, that doesn't mean you're off the hook." She started ranting some more, and Eli game Clare a look that said '_help me!_' Clare shrugged, letting her best friend do her thing.

It had been a crazy night, but she sure wasn't going to forget it.


End file.
